Secrets of the Council
by Angelwings23123
Summary: This is a series of three short snippets. Each tells a separate story depicting a secret of the Watcher's Council and each is a crossover with a different fandom (Highlander, Stargate, Dark Angel).
1. Origins of the Council

Disclaimer: Not mine

Story #1: crossover with Highlander  
  
Origins of the Council  
  
Long ago in the very beginnings of human existence there was The Watchers Council. The problem of demons was plaguing the world and The Council set out to rid the world of them. However there was much disagreement on how this was to be done and so The Council broke into two factions. One created The Slayer, the other, Immortals.  
  
The Council of the Slayer harnessed the power of demons and created one girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight the forces of darkness. It was devised that when she died another would be Called, and so on and so forth till all the demons were banished from this plane. The Watchers themselves dedicated their lives to locating and training potential Slayers and researching that which they fought.  
  
The Council of the Immortals created many Immortals to fight the darkness. They could not create true immortals however, and so the ones they created had one weakness by which they could be defeated-- beheading. The Immortals were created using a great deal of magiks concentrated into the essence of Immortals known as the "Quickening" and this proved to be a problem as some Immortals gave into the enticing call of magiks and fought one another for it. These Immortals referred to it as 'The Game' and talked of a Prize--the one with the most power. They believed that this one would rule the world. The true purpose of Immortals was forgotten as more and more got swept up in the battle for power and over time, even the reason for this battle became forgotten. However, there is and never will be an end to The Game for when one Immortal dies another is 'born'...  
  
Knowing that they had failed in their mission, The Council of the Immortals developed a new purpose--to keep track of that which they had created. They marked themselves with the seal of the Watchers Council and dedicated their lives to obseing and recording the goings on of Immortals--vowing never again to interfere in that which they did not fully understand. However, the history, origin, and purpose of the original Watchers Council of the Immortals have long since been buried in the dust...


	2. The Gateway

Story 2: crossover with Stargate  
  
The Gateway  
  
Knowing that there was a gateway to Hell, the Council theorized that there must be a gateway to Heaven as well. Unable to find such a gateway already in existence, the Council in their arrogance decided to construct such a gateway themselves. After many years, it was finally completed but what they had built was not a gateway to Heaven but to the heavens--a gateway to other worlds.  
  
Soon after the gateway had been built in Egypt, and before the Council had had a chance to explore it themselves, the gateway opened on its own. Through the gateway came demons the likes of which they had never seen before. Their eyes glowed, their voices were odd in their resonance, and they were very strong--bringing with them weapons more powerful then any of the time. They enslaved the people of Egypt and called themselves gods.  
  
After a time, a Slayer was Called in Egypt. In her former life, she had been a slave but now she could see the truth about the intruders and knew them false. She was killed. Her death Called another Slayer--one who had been picked to become a host. Her pouch healed as if it had never been and she too knew them false and she too was killed.  
  
Then, a third was Called. She had heard of what had happened to the others and so, she and her Watcher defied the Council and secretly went to the people to convince them of the falseness of the gods and have them join in a revolt against their oppressors. With the help of the people of Egypt, the Slayer drove the false gods back through the gateway. Then, unable to destroy the gateway, it was buried--the Council knew not where.  
  
The Council was angered at the defiance and at their own failure in building the gateway. And so, the Council banished the Watcher. The Slayer, who was coming upon her 18th birthday, was presented with a newly devised test of her skills: the Cruciamentum.  
The Slayer failed the test and another was Called.  
But never again in Egypt...  



	3. The Project

Story 3: crossover with Dark Angel  
  
The Project  
  
One day, The Council was approached by a military research group. The Council as a rule did not have dealings with the military, but some of the Council members were intrigued by what the group had proposed. These members made a deal with the group--unbeknownst to the rest of the Council.  
  
The group was experimenting with genetics, trying to construct the perfect soldier. They had previously experimented with demons but that project was a failure and now they were working with animal DNA instead. However, they felt that there was something missing and were intrigued to learn about The Slayer. They felt that if the DNA of a Slayer was added to the mix it would greatly improve their results.  
  
The Council members informed them that they could not spare a Slayer, but they did secretly have a few Potentials abducted and 'donated' to the cause. Then, a few years later an opportunity to get an actual Slayer presented itself. The Council as such was no more, due to the destruction of its headquarters but there were still some members left scattered here and there. Only one of the members linked to The Project remained, but one was enough. He found out through his sources that all the Potentials had been activated--and in his eyes there were Slayers to be spared. He could have chosen any one of the new ones--they would have been fairly easy to apprehend. But he had a grudge with one of the originals.  
  
After much planning, her death was staged. Everyone thought her dead and did not know that she was alive though chained and sedated in a black van headed for Manticore. She only produced one child, but that child would turn out to be The Project's undoing--for that child was Chosen.


End file.
